


Wakey-Wakey

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [138]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Devious!Merlin, Gen, Merlin is sick of Arthur's shit, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: Arthur has fallen asleep on his desk. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wakey-Wakey

**Author's Note:**

> aradia-mighetto asked:Merlin comes into Arthur's chambers to find that Arthur has fallen asleep at his desk... again

Upon entering Arthur's chambers, Merlin sighed, because Arthur, in a   
state of uncharacteristic bookishness, had fallen asleep on his table.

He sighed, because this was becoming a common occurrence, and, well,   
there was only so much lifting Merlin could take.

Suddenly, he grinned impishlyand his eyes glowed, causing the chair on   
which the king was currently seated to topple over, and when Arthur   
landed on the floor with a yelp, looking around frantically, Merlin   
only smiled sweetly and asked "Everything alright, Sire?"

**Author's Note:**

> So this was going to be something cute and fluffy, but then this happened.


End file.
